Angriff auf das Hauptquartier I: Ein-Mann-Armee
Übersicht (Part 7) Warnung: 3 CPs in einer!^^ ---- Part 1: Ankunft Der See schimmerte wie immer. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen im natürlichen Versteck der SCP-Organisation. Keine Anzeichen für das, was bald passieren würde. Über vier Brücken war dieser metallische Turm, der aus dem See ragte mit dem Ufer des Sees verbunden. Am Ende der Brücken befanden sich die gewaltigen Haupteingänge des SCP-Hauptquartiers. Sie waren nach Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen ausgerichtet und vor ihnen befanden sich jeweils zehn Soldaten. Zusätzlich waren balkonähnliche Gebilde über den Toren angebracht, auf denen weitere Wachen positioniert waren. Es war alles dicht. Jede Möglichkeit ins Hauptquartier einzudringen, sei es über oder unter der Wasseroberfläche, war mehrmals gesichert und wenn nötig versiegelt worden. Alle Streitkräfte waren in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden. Am Südeingang tummelten sich einige besonders nervöse Soldaten, sechs männliche, vier weibliche. Einer davon ging seinen Kameraden damit auf die Nerven, dass er seine Waffe, einen Karabiner, ständig sicherte und entsicherte. „Jetzt lass das!“, meckerte einer davon. „Davon wird er nicht schneller oder langsamer hier sein!“ „Tut mir leid, wenn ich nervös bin!“, gab der Angesprochene mit unterdrückter Wut zurück. „Es kommt nun mal nicht jeden Tag vor, dass die gesamte Kraft der SCP für ein einziges Wesen benutzt wird!“ „Jetzt regt euch nicht so auf!“ Eine der Soldatinnen meldete sich. „Wahrscheinlich ist das eine riesige Überreaktion! Ich hab ´n paar Gerüchte gehört, dass Professor Nadezha seine Informationen über dieses Ding aus einem beschissenen Märchen hat!“ Die gespielte Ruhe, schaffte es nicht ganz, ihre Nervosität zu überdecken, doch die anderen hörten sowieso nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn soeben hatte eine Gestalt die Brücke betreten und kam nun auf die Wachposten zu. Einer von ihnen keuchte, als er erkannte, dass die Gestalt genau auf die Beschreibung passte, die ihnen gegeben wurde. Ein Junge zwischen 18 und 20 mit tiefschwarzen Augenringen. Erstaunlicherweise war das das einzige, was unnatürlich an ihm war. Nach der Beschreibung hatten einige Soldaten zunächst mit einem Wesen gerechnet, das Jeff the Killer ähnlich sah, doch dieser Junge unterschied sich nicht groß von anderen Menschen. Er hatte keine Narben im Gesicht, keine ausgebleichte Haut und er besaß Augenlider. Abgesehen von seinen Augenringen sah er beinahe normal aus. Nun hatte der Junge die Soldaten erreicht und es breitete sich knisterndes Schweigen aus. „Wie war noch gleich der Name?“, fragte einer von ihnen schließlich. „Something Worse. Zu euren Diensten.“ Der Junge klang höflich, beinahe freundlich. Eine der Soldatinnen prustete. „ ‚Something Worse‘, wie kann man daraus einen Namen machen?“, kicherte sie. Die Gesprächspartner ignorierten diese Bemerkung. „Darf ich Something sagen?“, fuhr der Soldat fort. „Natürlich“, derselbe höfliche Tonfall. „Also Something, ich sag´s ungern, aber du bist hier nicht willkommen, es wäre also das Beste für dich und uns, wenn du dich jetzt umdrehen würdest und gehst!“ Der Soldat war höflich und bestimmt wie in Verhandlungen, er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er Something nicht verärgern sollte. „Ach?“ Somethings Tonfall wurde nun herablassend, „und wieso?“ Der Soldat fuhr fort: „Du könntest es nicht mit unserer gesamten Streitmacht aufnehmen und selbst wenn gäbe, es hier für dich nichts zu holen. Du würdest uns höchstens Verluste beibringen und die wären umsonst.“ „Hier gibt es also nichts für mich?“ Ein Lächeln umspielte Somethings Lippen. „Wisst ihr, ich bin nicht einmal wegen eurer vielen, beseelten Kreaturen hier, ich komme wegen Ben, wegen Jeff dem Killer und wegen all der anderen.“ Einer der Soldaten hielt die Anspannung kaum aus und so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Frage „Was? Woher weißt du, dass sie hier sind?“ aus ihm herausplatzte. Something entfuhr ein leises und dreckiges Lachen als er sich diesem Soldaten zuwandte. „Genaugenommen von dir!“ Der Soldat schlug die Hand vor den Mund, alle anderen jedoch schlugen sich gegen die Stirn. Er war gerade auf einen uralten Trick reingefallen. „Mach dir nichts draus“, sagte Something sarkastisch, dann fuhr er sachlich fort: „Die ältesten Tricks sind nur so alt weil sie immer wieder funktionieren. Außerdem, wo hätten sie sonst sein sollen? Ich habe fast zwei Monate nach all diesen Kreaturen gesucht und niemanden gefunden. Sie hatten sich offensichtlich versteckt und wo wäre ein besserer Ort dafür als hier? Aber genug geplaudert.“ Er wurde schlagartig ernst. „Ihr werdet jetzt die Stahltür hinter euch öffnen. Danach verschwindet ihr aus der Höhle, dann werde ich euch nicht das Geringste tun!“ „Niemals!“, der zuvor höfliche Tonfall des Soldaten war jetzt feindselig und hasserfüllt. „Wir werden alles tun um dich aufzuhalten! Du wirst die anderen Kreaturen nicht erreichen! Sieh dich an, du hast nicht einmal eine Waffe!“ Sein Tonfall wurde spöttisch. Dieser Junge, dieser Mensch, würde ihnen sicher nicht schaden können. Something begann zu lachen. Er lachte immer lauter und immer boshafter. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte zurück und zischte mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen: „Ich brauche keine Waffe!“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Gesprächspartner, die Luft zwischen der Fingerspitze und dem Soldaten begann sich schwach zu kräuseln, dann wurde die Schulter des Soldaten zerfetzt. Er schrie vor Schmerz, taumelte nach hinten und fiel auf den Rücken. Die anderen Soldaten bildeten einen Kreis um ihren Kameraden, der sich auf dem Boden wand um ihn vor weiterem Schaden zu schützen. Sie zitterten am ganzen Leib, sie konnten sich kaum bewegen, nicht einmal um den Abzug ihrer Waffen zu betätigen. „Cool, was?“, fragte Something mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie es funktioniert, möglicherweise eine Art Impuls, aber passt auf, es geht auch im großen Stil!“ Er öffnete seine Hand und spreizte seine Finger von der Handfläche ab. Die Handfläche war auf seine Gegner gerichtet. Die Luft kräuselte sich noch mehr. Es wirkte, als würden große, kreisförmige Druckwellen Somethings Handfläche entspringen. Der Impuls erfasste die Soldaten und alle zehn wurden gleichzeitig in Fetzen gesprengt. Die Scharfschützen auf den Balkonen hatten diese Szene entsetzt beobachtet, waren jedoch zu langsam, vielleicht auch zu verängstigt um sie zu verhindern und bevor sie reagierten war Something bereits unter den Balkonen und somit aus ihrer Reichweite verschwunden. Lächelnd begutachtete Something seine Hände. „Danke, Slendy“, flüsterte er vergnügt, dann wandte er sich der massiven Stahltür zu. Er richtete beide Handflächen darauf. Er benötigte mehrere Impulse, jeder von ihnen hatte einen Rückstoß, der ihn einige Schritte zurücktrieb. Schließlich jedoch gab die Tür nach und er konnte ein Loch hineinsprengen, das groß genug war um hindurch zu schlüpfen. Er gluckste. Das würde ein Schlachtfest werden. „Klopf, klopf!“, schrie Something und betrat die Eingangshalle des SCP-Hauptquartiers, „die Zeugen sind da!“ Hinter ihm fuhr eine schwere Metallbarriere nach unten, ebenso wie an allen anderen Eingängen. Wohl eine Maßnahme zur Sicherung. So wie er es sah gab es vier Treppen die nach unten führten und von jeder strömten unzählige Soldaten herein. Something stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, während die Streitkräfte ihn blitzschnell umzingelten und ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten. Viele der Wachen waren unsicher. Konnte dieser Junge wirklich dieser gefürchtete ‚Something Worse‘ sein? „Also?“ Something setzte ein undurchdringliches Lächeln auf. „Was kommt jetzt? Sagt mir nicht, ihr seid unvorbereitet!“ Als er sich umsah merkte er, dass die Wachen die unterschiedlichsten Waffen trugen. Von Maschinengewehren bis zu Panzerfäusten, von Revolvern bis zu Schrotflinten, auch die Scharfschützen waren von ihren Balkonen nach innen gekommen und zielten jetzt auf ihren Feind. „Something Worse…!“, begann ein bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Mann (dass sein Name Bachman war, sollte Something nie erfahren) „du wirst hiermit des Mordes am Komponisten, am Rake, am Slenderman, an zwei SCP-Forensikern, an zwei unbeteiligten Zivilisten sowie der schweren Körperverletzung von Professor Nadezha beschuldigt!“ Something lächelte. Die alte Dame hatten sie vergessen! Bachman fuhr fort: „Und somit zum Tod durch ein angebrachtes Mittel verurteilt!“ „Durch ein angebrachtes Mittel…“, zischte Something durch die Zähne. „Spart euch euren kitschigen Scheiß und hört zu!“ Er war wütend und gereizt. „Es wäre eine Verschwendung für mich, Menschen zu töten. Dummerweise sind eure Seelen vor mir sicher…fürs Erste. Also tut euch selbst einen Gefallen und verschwindet. Ich schenke jedem von euch das Leben! Solange ihr dieses Geschenk annehmt.“ „Ja, natürlich!“, hörte Something eine wütende Stimme hinter sich, „damit du in aller Ruhe diesen Fluch brechen und die Menschheit wie eine Käseplatte verspeisen kannst!“ Dann spürte er wie ihn einige Schrotkugeln in den Rücken trafen. Es waren kaum Fleischwunden aber eine Beleidigung war es trotzdem. Something drehte sich auf dem Absatz. Er formte eine Handkante und schnitt damit horizontal durch die Luft. Der Soldat der ihn angeschossen hatte, ebenso wie die umstehenden wurden sauber in zwei Hälften geschnitten, wer nicht sofort starb, verendete qualvoll. An der Wand hinter diesen Soldaten sah man einen tiefen Einschnitt, so als hätte jemand ein riesiges Messer quer über die Wand gezogen. Something ließ seinen Blick nun über alle übrigen Soldaten schweifen. „Ist das die Meinung von jedem von euch?“, fragte er, als Antwort luden alle Anwesenden ihre Waffen durch und machten sich schussbereit. „Wie ihr meint.“ Something nickte zu der Stelle an der die blutigen Körperhälften einiger Soldaten lagen. „Ich schätze das Eis ist gebrochen…DANN ZEIGT MIR, WAS IHR DRAUFHABT!!!“ Und mit diesen Worten sprang er in die Soldatenmenge die gerade dabei war, auf ihn zu schießen. Ein langer Kampf begann, bei dem die vielen Soldaten ein einziges Wesen bekämpften. Sie feuerten alles was sie hatten auf Something, wer nahe genug an ihm dran war, versuchte ihn mit einem Messer, oder mit bloßen Fäusten zu treffen. Da ihr Ziel jedoch zu beweglich und zu schnell war trafen sie des Öfteren nur ihre eigenen Kameraden. Something indessen benutzte alle Arten von Impulsen um die Soldatengruppen um sich herum zu töten. Zwar trafen ihn einige Kugeln, doch die zogen keine schlimmeren Verletzungen als Fleischwunden nach sich. Irgendwann spürte er etwas Metallisches an seiner Schläfe und hörte ein Klicken. Er drehte langsam den Kopf, wobei die Pistole daran sich mitbewegte, und sah, dass Bachman ihm eine 9 Millimeter an die Schläfe presste. Bachman zog zitternd eine weitere Pistole und hielt sie an Somethings Stirn. „Oha, der Richter!“, sagte Something grinsend „jetzt hab ich mich so auf das Abschlachten deiner Leute konzentriert, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass du dich an mich ran geschlichen hast, Glückwunsch!“ Bachman zitterte und funkelte Something hasserfüllt an. „Aber wo du schon mal hier bist“, fuhr dieser fort, „könntest du mir doch verraten, wer hier das Sagen hat. Wer kommandiert diese ganzen Militärs?“ „Kommandantin Angelique Foucault ist die oberste Befehlshaberin!“, sagte der Offizier mit bebender Stimme, „aber für dich ist das vollkommen egal! Du wirst jetzt sterben!“ „Ach? Werde ich das?“, fragte Something und bevor Bachman schießen konnte, formte sein Feind eine Handkante und machte damit zwei kleine Bewegungen. Bachman schrie auf, als seine Arme sich vom Rest seines Körpers trennten. Ihm wurde übel vor Schmerz und er wäre wie ein nasser Sack umgefallen, wenn Something nicht nach seinem Hals gegriffen hätte. „Weißt du“, begann Something und sein Grinsen wurde zusehends mörderischer, „den Komponisten habe ich nicht getötet, aber da du offensichtlich auf Lynchjustiz stehst…“ Er drückte seine Hand auf Bachmans Brust und mittels eines Impulses machte er seinem Leben, sowie denen einiger Soldaten hinter Bachman, ein Ende. Die kleine Schlacht in der Eingangshalle dauerte nun nicht mehr lange. Einige Minuten nach Bachmans Tod kamen weniger und weniger Soldaten die Treppen hinaufgestürmt, schließlich war die Verstärkung erschöpft. Something sah sich um. Mit Sicherheit war das nicht die gesamte Streitmacht der SCP gewesen, sondern höchstens eine kleine Vorhut. Dennoch sah es so aus als wären der Boden und die Wände mit Blut, Gedärmen und Knochensplittern tapeziert worden. Something kräuselte die Lippen. So viele verschwendete Seelen… Er ging nun über den mit Leichenteilen bedeckten Boden und durch eine der Treppen, die an der Wand entlang nach unten liefen betrat er das nächste Stockwerk. Der Raum unter der Eingangshalle unterschied sich nicht groß von ihr. Allerdings stand in seiner Mitte ein großes, dreidimensionales Modell des SCP-Hauptquartiers. Something trat näher und sah es sich an. Der See und die Erde darunter wurden durch helles und dunkles Glas dargestellt. Auffällig war, dass sich nur ein kleiner Teil des Gebäudes überhaupt im See befand. Der größte Teil befand sich unter der Erde. Das HQ bestand aus sieben runden Gräben, die an Türme erinnerten, die in die Erde gebohrt worden waren. Es gab einen zentralen Hauptgraben in dem er sich befand und der der einzige war, der aus dem See herausragte. Es gab außerdem sechs etwas kleinere Nebengräben. Diese waren rings um den Hauptgraben verteilt und nur durch jeweils einen einzigen Gang mit ihm verbunden, die sich in einer Art Durchgangsraum trafen. Dieser war nach dem Modell weit unter Something. Er sah sich nun die einzelnen Gräben an. Offensichtlich diente ein Graben als Forschungsstation und einer als Militärbasis. Die restlichen vier waren durchnummerierte Zellenblocks. Dort wurden also all die Kreaturen, die die SCP-Organisation festsetzte eingesperrt. Als Something sich den Hauptgraben ansah merkte er, dass sich direkt unter ihm vier Räume, jeweils mit der Aufschrift: ‚Defense Room 01‘, ‚-02‘, ‚-03‘ und ‚-04‘ befanden. Unmittelbar darunter war der Durchgangsraum. Interessant. Something verstand wozu das diente. Jeder, der Zugang zu den einzelnen Einrichtungen des SCP-HQs wollte, würde durch diese Verteidigungsräume müssen, gleichzeitig würde auch bei jeder Flucht kein Weg an ihnen vorbei führen. Für jemanden, der gewaltsam eindrang, würden dort mit Sicherheit einige Überraschungen warten. Unter diesem Durchgangsraum ging es jedoch noch weiter. Dort waren offenbar einige, nebeneinanderliegende Büros und in der Mitte dieser Etage war ein rot gekennzeichneter Raum, der als ‚Control Room‘ markiert war. Von dort aus wurde sicherlich alles gesteuert. Something wunderte sich. Auch unter dieser Etage kam noch etwas. Auf der tiefsten Etage an jedem Graben gab es jeweils eine zylinderförmige, relativ kleine Röhre. Alle Röhren hatten die Aufschrift ‚Lift‘ und sie trafen sich in einem verhältnismäßig großen, rechteckigen Raum, eine Art Bunker. Something Worse lächelte. Dort waren garantiert all die Wesen versteckt, die normalerweise kein Teil der SCPs waren. Ben, Jeff und der Rest. Er wandte sich vom Modell des HQs ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur einzigen Treppe, die nach unten führte. Wie groß war dieser Komplex wohl? Es stand kein Maßstab auf dem Modell, aber nach der Größe des Raumes in dem er sich befand musste es doch ziemlich voluminös sein. Das SCP-Hauptquartier war eine für die Meisten uneinnehmbare Festung. Für die Meisten… Part 2: Vier Räume Something Worse grinste erwartungsvoll, als er die Treppenstufen herunterstieg, dann erreichte er den ersten Verteidigungsraum. Als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich ließ, fuhr die Treppe in die Wand und die Öffnung, die ins Stockwerk über ihm führte, schloss sich. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum, der ihn, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, an eine Arena erinnerte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich eine Treppe die nach unten führte. Davor war ein seltsames Objekt aufgestellt. Als Something sich im Raum umsah, bemerkte er erstens, dass sich einige Kameras an der Decke befanden und zweitens, dass zwei metallische Würfel von der Größe eines Zwei-Mann Zelts rechts und links von ihm auf dem Boden befanden. Something erschrak heftig, als er wieder zur Treppe sah, denn das Objekt davor befand sich nun direkt vor ihm. Es war offensichtlich eine Betonskulptur, die entfernt an einen Menschen erinnerte, ihr ‚Gesicht‘ war mit roter Farbe eingesprüht. Er sprang zurück, gleichzeitig öffneten sich die Metallwürfel und zwei weitere Kreaturen sprinteten heraus auf Something zu. „Stirb!“, schrie eine der Wesen mit rasselnder Stimme, es erinnerte an ein Krokodil. Die andere war menschenähnlich, jedoch war sie extrem ausgemergelt, vollkommen haarlos und für einen Menschen viel zu lang. Something konzentrierte sich auf das Krokodil, da es von allen drei Wesen am aggressivsten wirkte. Kaum hatte er seinen Blick eine Weile auf es gerichtet, spürte er einen harten Schlag am Hinterkopf. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass die Skulptur direkt hinter ihm stand. „Aah, ich verstehe, was ihr vorhabt!“, rief Something grinsend, „wenn ich diese Statue nicht ständig ansehe, greift sie mich an, wenn ich sie aber ununterbrochen anstarre, kann ich mich kaum gegen die anderen zwei wehren.“ Als Antwort stieß das menschenähnliche Wesen einen spitzen Schrei aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Something wie sie und das Krokodil sich zum Angriff bereitmachten. Er wich beiden Attacken durch einen Sprung aus, stellte sich direkt vor die Skulptur. „Aber nicht mit mir!“, rief er und streckte den Arm aus. Die Luft kräuselte sich und die Skulptur zersprang in tausend Stücke. „Wenn ich das mit den Impulsen nicht könnte, wäre euer Plan vielleicht sogar aufgegangen.“ Something lachte boshaft. „Aber so…“ Ein weiterer Impuls zerschmetterte das Krokodil und resultierte in einem Fleck aus ekelhaft dunkelgrüner Flüssigkeit am Boden. Eine Handbewegung von unten nach oben bewirkte, dass die dürre, menschenähnliche Kreatur unter einem grausigen Schrei in zwei Hälften geschnitten wurde. „Irgendwie war das enttäuschend!“, rief Something, als er in die Kamera starrte. Dann ging er zur Treppe in den nächsten Verteidigungsraum. Seine Wunden heilten. Er hatte sich gerade seine ersten Seelen aus dem SCP-Hauptquartier einverleibt. Im Kontrollraum saßen derweil Eugen und Alex Nadezha, sowie Angelique Foucault. Sie hatten das Geschehen mit Entsetzen über die Kamera beobachtet. „SCP-173, SCP-682 und SCP-096.“ Keuchte Foucault. „Drei Kreaturen hat er getötet, die als fast unzerstörbar galten. Und es scheint ihn nicht mehr angestrengt zu haben, als eine Fliege zu verscheuchen.“ „Er hat den Slenderman getötet und besitzt seine Seele.“, sagte Eugen knapp, „es war klar, dass ihm mit roher Gewalt nicht beizukommen ist.“ Alex sagte nichts. Er hatte den Jungen auf dem Bildschirm eindeutig erkannt. Es war der Junge, der ihm das Buch gebracht hatte. Und er hatte es angenommen ohne den Boten im Geringsten zu hinterfragen. Der zweite Verteidigungsraum war stark abgedunkelt. Er bestand aus einem einzigen engen Gang, viel zu klein für so einen Raum, Something fragte sich, ob sich die Beschaffenheit der Räume ändern lies. Als er den Gang entlang lief merkte er, dass eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt an dessen Ende stand. „Da bist du ja!“, rief sie ihm entgegen und Something hörte ein kehliges Lachen. „Da bin ich! Und wer bist du?“, war die Antwort. Die Gestalt kam näher. Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel mit einer Kapuze, die ihr übers Gesicht ging, welches, abgesehen von zwei großen, rot leuchtenden, Augen nicht erkennbar war. Sie hatte Klauen statt Händen und ihre Handgelenke waren durchsichtig und zeigten schwarze Adern. „Ich bin ein Jäger! Dein Jäger!“, sagte die Gestalt düster. Jetzt wo der Jäger das sagte, kam diese Information Something bekannt vor. „Von Typen wie euch habe ich sogar schon gehört!“, sagte er „Menschenjäger, die ihre Opfer durch die Psyche töten und mit ihren Leichen Friedhöfe füllen. Jedes Grab hat eine eigene Nummer, nicht wahr?“ „Richtig!“, antwortete der Jäger mit einem boshaften Lachen. „Und weißt du was? Du bist meine Nummer 500! Ich werde dir ein prächtiges Denkmal errichten!“ „Danke“, sagte Something geschmeichelt, „aber dazu wird es nicht kommen!“ Something streckte den Zeigefinger aus und feuerte einen Impuls auf den Jäger. Dieser lachte nur als der Impuls durch ihn hindurch ging und die Wand hinter ihm traf. „Phasenverschiebung“, murmelte Something. „Ganz mieser Trick, aber wenn ich dich nicht berühren kann, kannst du mich auch nicht berühren!“ Er machte sich daran, einfach durch den Jäger hindurchzugehen und die Treppe zum nächsten Raum zu nehmen, der Jäger jedoch kam auf ihn zu und rammte ihm seine Klauen in die Schultern. „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten!“, rief er und brach in Lachen aus. „Was zum…?“ Something konnte es nicht glauben. Er versuchte, den Jäger zu fassen zu bekommen, griff aber immer nur ins Leere. Wie sollte das gehen? Wie konnte der Jäger ihn berühren ohne berührt zu werden? „Du bist nicht der Einzige, mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, Something!“, sagte der Jäger, dann näherte sich sein Gesicht dem seines Gegners an und Something erkannte ein höchst dreckiges Grinsen. „Und jetzt…“, raunte der Jäger geheimnisvoll, „zeig mir wer du bist!“ Der Jäger sah nun direkt in die Augen von Something. Dieser riss Augen und Mund weit auf, als der Jäger in seinen Geist eindrang. Er leistete mentalen Widerstand, doch der war schnell gebrochen. Der Jäger war ein Telepath wie der Komponist. Allerdings viel, viel mächtiger. Er hatte nun Zugang zu Somethings Verstand. Bewusst und unbewusst. Er sah seine Wünsche, seine Motive, seine Ziele und seine Ängste. Sah Dinge an die er sich selbst nicht erinnerte, sah Bruchstücke seiner Vergangenheit. Er würde jetzt versuchen, Something von innen heraus zu zerstören. Das könnte tatsächlich die lang ersehnte Schwachstelle von Something Worse sein. Dann jedoch bohrte der Jäger zu tief. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Einen Moment, einen winzigen Moment lang konnte der Jäger sehen, was der Junge mit den Augenringen wirklich war. Er zog seine Klauen aus Somethings Schultern und stieß einen manischen Schrei aus. Einen Schrei der langsam in wahnsinniges Lachen überging. „Jaaaa!“, schrie der Jäger, „du bist es! DU BIST ES! Und ich habe es immer für eine Legende gehalten.“ „Ich bin was?“, fragte Something misstrauisch. Bezog der Jäger sich auf die Geschichte? Oder hatte er mehr herausgefunden? Er antwortete nicht sondern lachte nur noch schriller. „Ich verrate dir etwas!“, setzte der Jäger an, „du bist hergekommen, weil du dachtest, dass du den Fluch brechen kannst, wenn du genügend Seelen sammelst!“, ein weiteres Lachen, „aber das stimmt nicht! Es ist unmöglich für dich, den Fluch zu brechen!“ „Halts Maul!“, flüsterte Something, dann schrie er: „HALTS MAUL!“ Er wollte dem Jäger einen weiteren Impuls entgegenschleudern, doch das hätte nichts gebracht. Stattdessen streckte er seine Hände der Decke entgegen und sprengte ein Loch hinein. Mit einem Sprung erreichte Something die Etage über ihm, auf der noch die Überreste der drei SCPs lagen. Dies wiederholte er, bis er zurück in der Eingangshalle war, in der er hoffentlich finden würde was er suchte. Auf halbem Weg fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich auch den Boden hätte aufsprengen können und so bereits im nächsten Raum wäre, doch der Jäger sollte für diese Anmaßung, diese Lüge, sterben. Außerdem wäre es eine verschwendete Seele gewesen, ihn leben zu lassen. Der Jäger hatte sich indessen keinen Meter bewegt sondern hatte Something nur beobachtet. Er konnte sowieso nicht so hoch springen. Nach kurzer Zeit landete sein Gegner wieder vor ihm, indem er den Weg durch die Löcher zurücksprang. „Was war das denn?“, fragte der Jäger lachend, „Weißt du, als du meinen Verstand durchsucht hast, hab ich auch einen kleinen Blick in deinen werfen können!“ Diesmal war es Something der lachte. „Ich hab zum Beispiel erfahren, dass du einen ziemlich markanten Schwachpunkt hast!“ Er holte eine blutüberströmte Pistole hervor, die zuvor einem Soldaten gehört hatte. Schlagartig verging dem Jäger das Grinsen und er wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Something drückte den Abzug und schoss seinem Feind direkt ins Gesicht. Schwarzes Blut platzte aus seinem Hinterkopf, er fiel zappelnd zu Boden und verendete schließlich. Seine Seele wurde eins mit Something, heilte seine Schulterverletzung und erhöhte seine Macht. Immens. Dieses Wesen war mächtig. Sehr mächtig. Something schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Einzige, das ihn töten kann ist eine Schusswaffe, diese Logik verstehe ich nicht ganz“, flüsterte er sich selbst zu. Andererseits war ihm das nur recht. Er warf die Pistole hinter sich, stieg über die Leiche des Jägers und erreichte die nächste Treppe. Die Nadezhas und Foucault starrten auf den Bildschirm der versteckten Kamera. Nun war auch der Jäger tot. Seine Aufgabe war in erster Linie gewesen, eine Schwachstelle an Something Worse zu finden. Doch er hatte versagt. Stattdessen wurde seine Schwachstelle ausfindig gemacht. „Keine Panik!“, sagte Professor Nadezha. „Zwei Möglichkeiten haben wir noch.“ Der dritte Verteidigungsraum war voller menschengroßer Spiegel. An der Decke waren wieder einige Kameras, die Wände waren jedoch zugestellt. Zusätzlich waren einige Gänge aus Spiegeln aufgestellt worden. Der dritte Raum war wieder so groß wie der Erste. Misstrauisch ging Something durch die Spiegelgänge und sah sich aufmerksam seine Reflektionen an. Mit Sicherheit gab es hier einen Haken. Trotz seiner Vorsicht merkte er nicht, dass sich eines seiner Spiegelbilder hinter ihm veränderte. Er spürte einen Luftzug im Nacken und hörte ein Kläffen. Something schaffte es noch, sich umzudrehen, doch dann hatte sich dieses hundeähnliche Wesen bereits in seinem Hals verbissen. Die Seelen, die Something sammelte machten ihn zwar widerstandsfähig, aber nicht unverwundbar, wie er in diesem Moment merkte. Allerdings waren diese Wunden nicht tief und würden heilen, sobald diese Kreatur starb. Something schlug das Wesen so fest er konnte in den Bauch, worauf es von seinem Hals rutschte und dort einige brennend rote Linien hinterließ. Es fiel auf den Boden, richtete sich auf und grinste Something boshaft und blutverschmiert an. „Du bist offensichtlich Smiledog“, sagte der Junge mit einem verzerrten Lächeln. „Dann werden dich gleich sieben Jahre Pech erwarten.“ Something wollte dem Smiledog durch einen gezielten Impuls ein schnelles Ende machen, dieser jedoch machte einen blitzschnellen Hechtsprung in einen der vielen Spiegel, als Something den Arm hob. Der Junge konzentrierte sich nun vollkommen auf die glatten Oberflächen. Sobald er Smiledog in einer davon sehen würde, würde er den entsprechenden Spiegel zerstören. Um den Hund hervorzulocken stellte er sich sogar unmittelbar neben einen davon. Das war der Fehler auf den Smiledog gehofft hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung streckte er den Kopf aus dem Spiegel, biss in Somethings Arm und zerrte ihn durch das kalte Glas in den Spiegel bevor er reagieren konnte. Die Personen im Kontrollraum starrten wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm zu diesem Raum. „Jetzt kommt alles auf Smiledogs Timing an!“, hauchte Angelique, „wenn er es schafft schnell genug rauszukommen, ist Something Worse für immer in den Spiegeln gefangen.“ Sie hatte kaum fertig gesprochen als man ein durch die Lautsprecher verzerrtes Klirren hörte. Im dritten Verteidigungsraum zersprang ein Spiegel nach dem Anderen blitzartig. Schließlich war nur noch ein Einziger übrig, über dem sich unmittelbar eine Kamera befand. Seine Oberfläche schlug Wellen wie Wasser als Something, der Smiledog am Genick gepackt hatte, heraustrat. In Angelique keimte die unbequeme Frage, ob der Junge nicht mehr reagieren konnte oder nicht mehr reagieren wollte als Smiledog ihn in den Spiegel gezerrt hatte. Mit einer Handbewegung zerstörte Something auch den letzten Spiegel, anschließend schmetterte er den Vierbeiner auf den Boden. Smiledog rollte sich fiepend auf den Rücken, streckte die Pfoten zappelnd von sich und entblößte seine Kehle. Ein Hund der sich ergab. Something zeigte keine Spur von Mitleid und stampfte mit aller Gewalt auf die Kehle ein. Es gab ein hässliches Knacken und dunkelrotes Blut platzte aus dem Maul des Hundes. Dann hörte das Gezappel auf. Smiledog war tot. Sein Schlächter wandte sich der Kamera zu. „Ist das etwa alles?“, rief er triumphierend und er merkte, dass seine Kraft sich ein weiteres Mal erhöht hatte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum vierten und letzten Verteidigungsraum. Eugen Nadezha griff sich an die Stirn. Nicht nur, dass der Feind bereits drei von vier Verteidigungsräumen überwunden hatte, mit Smiledog war auch ihre beste Fluchtmöglichkeit dahin, leider gab es nun einmal niemand anders, der Something effektiv einsperren könnte. Er hatte inständig gehofft, dass der Köter Something für immer unschädlich machen würde. Aus einem Spiegel würde er ohne Hilfe nicht herauskommen. Zumindest hatte Eugen das gedacht, aber Smiledog war in seinem eigenen Territorium besiegt worden. „Eine Hoffnung bleibt noch“, sagte Foucault so leise. „Im vierten Raum wird er mit etwas konfrontiert werden, mit dem er sich sicherlich noch nie auseinandergesetzt hat!“ Something stieg die letzte Stufe zum letzten Raum hinab. Der Raum war vollkommen leer. Nur am anderen Ende, direkt vor der Treppe, die Something in den Durchgangsraum führen würde, saß jemand. Als Something näher trat, musste er mit all seiner Willenskraft gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfen. Was er vor sich sah war wohl mit Abstand das Widerlichste, das er je gesehen und gerochen hatte. Auf einer schwarzen Decke saßen drei uralte Frauen, die so aussahen und rochen, als würden sie gerade lebendig verwesen. Zu Somethings Ekel waren sie, abgesehen von einer weiteren Decke, die sporadisch um alle drei gewickelt war, vollkommen nackt. Die Abart in der Mitte war die einzige, die zwei Arme besaß, während die anderen sich mit einem begnügen mussten. Insgesamt besaßen die drei Monstren vier Arme, drei Beine, zwei Füße und fünf Brüste. Erstaunlicherweise schien es, als würde Something von allen dreien angestarrt werden, obwohl nur die linke dieser Bestien ein einziges Auge besaß. Something fragte sich ernsthaft, was solche Wracks an einem Ort wie diesem verloren hatten. „Guten Abend die Damen!“, sagte er und zwang ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Seid ihr meine nächsten Gegner? Ist Nadezha so verzweifelt, dass er versucht mich weg zu ekeln?“, darüber musste er tatsächlich lachen. „Glückwunsch! Das könnte euch sogar noch gelingen!“ Die Frauen sagten lange Zeit nichts, dann begann die Linke, die mit dem Auge, zu sprechen: „Wir haben dich erwartet, Something Worse! Wir erwarten dich bereits seit Jahrhunderten!“ „So seht ihr aus!“ Something prustete. Die mittlere Frau riss ihrer Kollegin derweil das Auge aus und setzte es in eine ihrer eigenen Augenhöhlen. Dann begann auch sie zu sprechen: „Wir sagen dir: Kehr um! Hier wirst du nicht finden, was du suchst!“ „Das glaube ich schon!“, sagte Something erheitert worauf nun die Rechte der Mittleren das Auge ausriss und sprach: „Das hier ist nicht dein Schicksal. Dein Schicksal befindet sich in deiner Erinnerung! Drei Wesenheiten. Zwei sind bereits gefallen. Die dritte wird alles offenbaren! Wir wissen das, denn wir sahen deine Vergangenheit“, Augenwechsel, „deine Gegenwart“, Augenwechsel, „und deine Zukunft!“ Something stutzte. Sie sagten die Wahrheit. Von Anfang an hatte er sich an drei Kreaturen erinnert. Der Komponist und der Slenderman waren jedoch bereits tot. Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr an die dritte Kreatur gedacht, denn er wusste praktisch nichts über sie. „Kehr um!“, sagte die Linke und es kam zu einem weiteren Augenwechsel, „dies ist nicht dein Weg!“ Augenwechsel, „aber sieh selbst!“ Die Rechte riss sich das Auge aus und streckte ihr Sehorgan in Somethings Richtung. „Sieh den Pfad zu deiner Vernichtung! Sieh den Pfad, den du trotz allem beschreiten musst! Sieh den Pfad zu deinem Schicksal!“ Something würgte vor Ekel, zwang sich aber dieses ‚Geschenk‘ anzunehmen. Er hob das Auge mit den Fingerspitzen auf und sah direkt in die Pupille. Dann sah er Bilder. Er sah Bilder von sich selbst. Bilder wie er die dritte Kreatur traf, an die er sich erinnerte. Er sah genau, wo und wie er sie finden würde. „Was meint ihr mit ‚Pfad zu meiner Vernichtung‘?“, fragte er wie in Trance. „Es ist deine Bestimmung zu leben!“, begann eins der Scheusale, „es ist deine Bestimmung zu töten! Und es ist deine Bestimmung zu sterben!“ „Meine Bestimmung…!“, flüsterte Something. Ja! Es war seine Bestimmung, er würde gehen. Er musste gehen. Er würde das Auge zurückgeben, sich umdrehen und verschwinden. Er würde sich auf den Weg machen, der dritten Kreatur entgegenzutreten. Laut dem Jäger konnte er den Fluch sowieso nicht durch Seelen brechen. „Nein“, flüsterte er. „NIEMALS!“ Ein unvergleichlicher Wutschrei entfuhr ihm. Der Jäger hatte gelogen! Sicherlich! Was hätte er in dieser Situation auch anderes tun sollen? Something warf das Auge auf den Boden und trat so fest er konnte drauf. Die drei Frauen schrien wie er noch nie jemanden schreien gehört hatte. Gleichzeitig fühlte er eine nie dagewesene Wut in sich aufkeimen. Nach einem zorngeladenen Impuls gab es die drei zerfledderten Schicksalsgöttinnen nicht mehr. Something sprengte ein Loch in den Boden auf und befand sich danach, wie auf dem Modell angedeutet, im Durchgang zu allen Sektionen des SCP-Hauptquartiers. Neben jedem Gang zu einer anderen Abteilung war eine Treppe die ins Stockwerk unter ihm führte. Er nahm eine davon und rannte den Gang entlang zur Mitte der Etage. Wenn ein anderes Lebewesen das Pech hatte, ihm zu dieser Zeit zu begegnen, wurde es sofort eliminiert. Schließlich erreichte Something sein Ziel, riss eine schwere aber nicht verschlossene Tür auf und befand sich endlich im Kontrollraum. Part 3: Am Rand der Weltordnung Der Junge mit den Augenringen atmete schwer, was nicht von Anstrengung sondern von Wut herrührte. Erst nach einiger Zeit beruhigte er sich und setzte wieder sein berechnendes Lächeln auf. Er sah sich die drei Personen im relativ kleinen Kontrollraum an. Hinter ihnen befand sich ein Aufzug. Er wandte sich zunächst an den Jüngsten. „Hallo Alex. Und? War das Buch spannend?“ Alex warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Du bist die Kreatur aus der Geschichte! Du hast meinen Vater fast getötet und all das Chaos angerichtet!“, rief er, wobei er die Fäuste ballte. „Dir entgeht nichts, was?“, fragte Something höhnisch, dann sah er zu Alex‘ Vater hinüber. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen Professor! Wie geht’s dem Kopf?“ Professor Nadezha ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Wir konnten die verborgenen, boshaften Mächte dieser Welt in Schach halten und darauf achten, dass alles in perfekter Balance war. Wir hatten das ideale Gleichgewicht und dann bist du aufgetaucht!“, sagte er feindselig, worauf Something ein spöttisches Lachen entfuhr. „Wie du sicher weißt, Eugen“, begann er, „war Aristoteles der Ansicht, dass der Konflikt in jeder Handlung von einem Außenstehenden ausgelöst wird, der in ein geschlossenes System eindringt.“ Das Grinsen auf Somethings Gesicht wurde noch breiter. „Heute weiß ich, er hatte Recht!“ Eugen verengte die Augen und sagte: „Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht wie es ist, dieses Wesen zu sein. Woher willst du wissen, ob es erstrebenswert ist? Ich weiß nicht, wie du dich erinnert hast, aber du wurdest als Mensch geboren, warum willst du es nicht bleiben? Warum klammerst du dich an eine alte Geschichte, nur weil sie dir verspricht, etwas Schlimmeres zu sein?“ „Es ist nicht schön, in eine Ameise verwandelt zu werden!“, knurrte Something als Antwort. „Und das wurde ich! Ich bin Teil der Menschheit! Mir wurde alles genommen was ich bin! Ich kann mir jetzt die eigene Macht nicht einmal vorstellen! Ich kenne meinen eigenen Namen nicht! Aber ich werde mir alles zurückholen, indem ich diesen Fluch, der mich einschränkt, breche! Dann werde ich zu Ende bringen, was ich anfing, als ich diese Welt betrat.“ „Das reicht!“ Nun meldete sich Foucault erstmals zu Wort. „Eugen, Alex verschwindet von hier und versteckt euch irgendwo! Ich kümmere mich um ihn!“ Sie sprach nicht aus, dass sie vorhatte, bis zu ihrem Tod zu kämpfen. Unsicher verließen Alex und sein Vater den Raum. Sie wollten Angelique nicht alleine lassen, wussten aber, dass man in solch einer Situation nicht mit ihr diskutieren durfte. Jetzt war sie jedoch alleine mit dem Feind. „Du bist dann wohl Angelique Foucault“, sagte Something lächelnd. „Ich muss zugeben, euer Verteidigungssystem ist nicht schlecht.“ Foucault antwortete nicht, ihr Gegner sprach weiter: „Es gibt vier Möglichkeiten jemanden aufzuhalten. Man attackiert ihn körperlich, man attackiert ihn mental, man sperrt ihn ein oder aus, oder man überzeugt ihn, von seinem Vorhaben abzulassen.“ Foucault hob eine Kalaschnikow auf, die neben ihr auf einem Klapptisch lag, Something fuhr fort: „Durch diese Verteidigungsräume habt ihr all dies eingebracht. Nur wer alle überwindet, kann in diesen Komplex eindringen oder ausbrechen. Und wenn ihr sie wirklich individuell einrichten könnt, dürfte es für die meisten Feinde unmöglich sein, durch alle durchzukommen.“ Something sah Foucault boshaft an. „Aber die Stärke dieses Systems ist gleichzeitig ihre Schwäche! Wenn es jemand trotz allem schafft, seid ihr am Arsch! Dass ihr dieses System nutzt, zeigt deutlich, dass ihr noch nie einer ernsthaften Bedrohung ausgesetzt wart.“ Foucault hatte genug. Sie entsicherte die Waffe und schoss Something alles was sie hatte entgegen. Die Kugeln blieben jedoch nicht einmal stecken. Something Worse war bereits zu stark. Er ging ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durch den Kugelhagel und schlug Foucault die Kalaschnikow aus der Hand. „Oh, bitte…!“ sagte er herablassend. Angelique stieß einen unterdrückten Wutschrei aus und begann damit, auf ihren Gegner einzuschlagen. Es kam zu einem kurzen Nahkampf. „Wow, beeindruckend!“ sagte Something währenddessen, „du bist beinahe so schnell wie der Rake!“ Foucault kämpfte immer verbissener. „Es macht sicher Spaß, gegen dich zu kämpfen, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit.“ Mit diesen Worten trat er Angelique in den Brustkorb, worauf sie quer durch den Raum und gegen die Wand flog. Anschließend schlug sie auf dem Boden auf. Nach einigen Momenten richtete sie sich jedoch benommen auf. Something riss die Augen auf. Die meisten Menschen wären bereits nach dem Tritt bewusstlos gewesen. „Du bist unglaublich“, schmeichelte Something, „aber du wirst mir nicht im Weg stehen!“ Er zeigte mit drei Fingern auf die Decke über der Kommandantin. Die Luft kräuselte sich und ein Teil der Decke fiel nach unten und begrub Foucault unter sich. Der Junge lächelte. Jemanden der so überzeugt gekämpft hatte würde er nicht einfach so zerfetzen. Er sah sich um. Trotz der fallenden Decke, war der Aufzug zum Glück nicht beschädigt worden. Viel auffälliger waren jedoch einige Bildschirme im Kontrollraum, die offenbar die Zellenblocks im HQ zeigten. Darunter befand sich ein Kontrollpult. Er trat näher und entdeckte einen großen Knopf darauf, der einladend leuchtete. Er konnte sich denken, was er auslösen würde, verstand aber nicht, warum es ihn überhaupt gab. Dieser Knopf war höchst leichtsinnig, aber andererseits hatte wohl niemand damit gerechnet, dass jemals jemand in den Kontrollraum vordringen würde. Wenn Something es sich genau überlegte würden die vielen Soldaten ihn nur stören, falls sie auf die Idee kamen, ihm in den Bunker zu folgen. Er drückte den Knopf auf dem Kontrollpult und sah durch die Kameras, dass sich sämtliche Zellen, die gerade auf den Bildschirmen angezeigt wurden, öffneten. Die vielen Kreaturen, die von der SCP-Organisation gefangen gehalten wurden waren frei und waren zweifellos auf Rache aus. Something grinste dreckig. Das würde die Soldaten beschäftigen. Dann drückte er den Knopf neben dem Aufzug und ging hinein. Der Aufzug führte tatsächlich nur vom Kontrollraum in den Bunker. Ein unheilvoller Gedanke kam ihm. Was wenn der Jäger recht gehabt hatte und sich der Fluch wirklich nicht durch das Sammeln von Seelen brechen ließ? Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken. Er würde den Fluch im SCP-Hauptquartier brechen und dann würde alles anders werden. Er befand sich gerade am Rand der Weltordnung. Ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln machte sich in Somethings Magen breit. Gleich würde er den mächtigsten aller Kreaturen gegenübertreten…und sie vernichten. Something Worse atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, als sich die Aufzugstür hinter ihm schloss. Vielen Dank an Alina-Sophia und Soremann, die mir erlaubt haben, ihre Kreaturen (den Jäger und die drei alten Frauen) für diese CP zu verwenden. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel, dass ich mir ein paar künstlerische Freiheiten bei ihnen erlaubt habe ;) Die jeweiligen Pastas sind übrigens mehr als lesenswert! Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:SCP